


Plapperpapagei

by Silavon



Series: Bruchstücke (Heinander) [2]
Category: Das Erlkönig-Manöver - Robert Löhr, Dichter und Denker - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21793684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silavon/pseuds/Silavon
Summary: Ziemlich short, aber naja :/
Relationships: Alexander von Humboldt/Heinrich von Kleist
Series: Bruchstücke (Heinander) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541692
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Plapperpapagei

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lugubriouslyours](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lugubriouslyours/gifts), [Mutantenfisch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutantenfisch/gifts), [SwanFloatieKnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanFloatieKnight/gifts).



Es ist mittlerweile schon halb vier Uhr nachts. Eigentlich wollte er um eins schon schlafen gehen und auch eigentlich nicht ein weiteres Unterthema seiner Arbeit anfangen. Aber wie hatte Wilhelm einmal gesagt? Eigentlich, ist ja eigentlich auch kein Wort.

Er sollte wirklich aufhören, seine Hand schmerzt schon vom Schreiben und seine Konzentration lässt nach. Und Heinrich wollte doch morgen mit ihm auf den Weihnachtsmarkt, einfach mal vorbeischauen und wenn es ihm zu viel wird, dann wieder abhauen. Großartig Lust hat er nicht. Es ist doch sowieso nur noch ein „Friss oder stirb“. Und Weihnachten ist noch eine Woche hin! Das wird wahrscheinlich auch noch eine Tortur werden.

Er versucht noch einmal seine unordentliche Ordnung auf seinem Schreibtisch zu sortieren und die Notizen den jeweiligen Blättern anzuheften, den Rest lässt er so für morgen liegen. Als er den Flur betritt, bekommt er mit, dass eine Tür noch offen steht. Aus dem Zimmer kommen regelrechte Hilfeschreie eines Papageien.

„Ach, Heinrich! Ach, Heinrich!“

Jakob begrüßt ihn im gegenüberliegenden Zimmer freudig-flatternd in seiner Voliere und bettelt geradezu nach Essen.

„Hat Heinrich vergessen dich zu füttern?“

„Ach, Heinrich!“

Der Graupapagei krakeelt, aufgescheucht vom Licht des Flures und des Arbeitszimmers, wo die Tür die ganze Zeit über offen stand.

„Mensch… tut mir leid, Jakob.“

Er geht zu der kleinen Holzkommode in der linken Ecke und holt eine Tupperdose mit Äpfeln, Ananas und Bananen raus, die er flink aufmacht und dem Vogel hinstellt, welcher sich gleich auf die Früchte stürzt. Alex macht das Nachtlicht an, zieht eine Decke über die Voliere, mit dem mampfenden Jakob und geht aus dem Raum, checkt nochmal alles ab, ob er auch ja nichts vernachlässigt hat.

Als Alexander in das Schlafzimmer geht, denkt er, Heinrich würde schon lange drinnen liegen und längst schlafen, doch dem ist nicht so.

„Heinrich? Bist du hier irgendwo?“

Vom Schlafzimmer aus geht er ins Bad, auch hier Fehlanzeige. In dem Gästezimmer ist Heinrich ebenso wenig und als Alex am Wohnzimmer ankommt und das Licht, durch die mit Glasornamenten versehene Tür, sieht, hat er eine Ahnung.

Die Tür öffnet sich leise. Alex weiß nicht, ob er heulen soll.

Heinrich wollte eigentlich schreiben und auch eigentlich noch Uli Bescheid geben, dass sie morgen mitkommen kann, aber mittlerweile ist es kurz nach halb Vier und er ist kaum zu etwas gekommen. Aber wie hatte Wilhelm einmal gesagt? Eigentlich, ist ja eigentlich auch kein Wort.

Seine Notizen liegen quer auf dem Boden, das Rauchen vorhin auf dem Balkon hat auch nicht geholfen und es herrscht wieder ein Chaos in seinem Kopf, was ihn nicht loslassen will.

Langsam gibt er dem Wohnzimmer die Schuld am unkreativen Verhalten seinerseits. Dabei soll der ‚Prinz Friedrich‘ doch gut werden! Heinrich rauft sich die Haare und lässt einen leisen verzweifelten Schrei von sich. Stattdessen streicht er nochmal einige Stellen, der Höhepunkt ist leider noch in weiter Ferne. Dieses Wohnzimmer macht ihn noch wahnsinnig!

Vorsichtig schiebt er den Ohrensessel zur Seite an die Bücherregale und somit den Teppich auch gleich mit. Die Stehlampe daneben gefällt ihm auch nicht und so kommt sie an die gegenüberliegende Wand zu der Vitrine mit den Sammelstücken von Alexanders Reisen. Den kleinen Kronleuchter an der Decke würde Heinrich am liebsten abhängen und das Aquarium kann leider auch nichts für seine Existenz. Und wo hat er Seite 23 seines Stückes gelassen? Irgendwo in den Fächern muss das Blatt doch sein!

Genau diesen Moment hat sich Alexander für das Tür-Öffnen ausgesucht.

Heinrich durchwühlt die gesamten Schubladen, bei denen er den Verdacht hegt, dass diese Seite 23 beherbergen könnten, denn Heinrich muss weiterhin seine Starrköpfigkeit bewahren und schreibt auf Papier, zum Leidwesen Alexanders, da dies nicht die erste nationale Suchaktion ist. Nur packt er den Stapel danach nicht wieder in die Schublade, nein, er wirft sie auf den Boden.

„Heinrich?“

Heinrich schaut Alexander erschrocken an und weiß einen Moment lang nicht, ob er etwas erwidern soll.

„Was ist los?“, fragt Alex sanft und kommt ihm dabei entgegen.

Heinrich lässt auch den letzten Stapel fallen und blickt weiterhin baff in der Welt umher.

„Ich finde Seite 23 nicht und es ist alles so schrecklich gerade…“

Alex begegnet ihm mit einem wehmütigen Gesicht und umarmt Heinrich liebevoll. Heinrich nuschelt in das Shirt, dass er doch Mitte Januar den Prinzen endlich abgeben will und er so unproduktiv ist und dass ihn vieles wieder ankotzt und er nicht weiß, wohin er soll, was sein Weg ist und alles in einer nebligen Plörre schwimmt. Alexander hört ihm ruhig zu, setzt ab und zu Küsse auf den fast schwarzen Schopf und streichelt Heinrichs Rücken, dessen Shirt dabei noch mehr Wärme abgibt.

„Komm mit ins Bett, du wolltest morgen noch zum Weihnachtsmarkt.“

„Ich muss das hier aufräumen.“

„Ach, lass es, das wird morgen erledigt.“

„Aber Wilhelm wollte vorbei kommen.“

„Der kennt Schlimmeres.“

Er hebt Heinrich im Brautstil hoch und trägt ihn über die Türschwelle. Heinrichs Kopf bettet sich in die Halsbeuge von Alex und unverändert gehen sie so in Richtung Schlafzimmer.

„Ich hab dich lieb, Alex.“

„Ich dich auch.“

„Ach, Heinrich!“

„Jakob!“, schreien beide gleichzeitig.


End file.
